


What Are We Apart?

by GeekCharming270



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew of the USS Enterprise - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Space Husbands, USS Discovery (Star Trek), USS Enterprise - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Jim finds out he is pregnant after a one night stand with Spock. He doesn't want to tell the man he loves the truth, but maybe just maybe his feelings aren't unrequited. But what will happen when a diplomatic mission goes wrong and Jim is kidnapped?





	1. Jim is Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my latest fic. I've had this idea sitting in my files for a while now, so I hope it turns out as I imagine it. Please feel free to like and tell me what you think.

It couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t. There was no way Jim could be pregnant, but as he stared into the serious expression on Bones’ face there could be no doubt about it. Gently placing a hand on his stomach the blond made a decision then and there, he was going to see this through and he was going be a better parent to this baby than either of his parents ever were.

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim finally spoke. “Let’s just keep this between us for now.”

“Of course,” the gruff man replied giving his friend a sympathetic look. “If you don’t mind my asking, who’s the father?”

Jim thought back to six weeks before when they had a layover on Yorktown. He had talked Spock into getting a drink with him, even managing to get a few shots of chocolate liqueur into the Vulcan. That’s how they had ended up back in Jim’s temporary quarters with Spock buried deep inside of him. They spent the night completely absorbed in getting to know each other’s bodies in every way possible until they fell asleep with Jim curled into Spock’s chest. The next morning he woke up alone with his First Officer nowhere to be found. He was disappointed to say the least. Even before he died in the warp core Jim had been in love with the Vulcan, but when he tried to tell Spock about his feelings it hadn’t been received how he wanted it to. So, when he woke up from his utter demise two weeks later Jim vowed to keep his feelings to himself out of respect for their friendship.

“It’s Spock,” Jim finally answered his friend. “He’s the other father.”

“The hobgoblin,” Bones sighed. “When are you going to tell him?”

“No,” the blond nearly yelled. “No, he can’t know. We haven’t even had a proper conversation outside of our shifts since we slept together. How the hell am I supposed to tell him that I’m pregnant with his baby?”

“And what about in the next month or two when you start showing? Or if you manage to keep it secret till the baby is born? He’s bound to figure it out when the kid is born with green blood and pointy ears.”

As much as he hated to admit it Bones was right. Spock was bound to put two and two together at some point. Jim knew that if Spock were to find out about the child he would feel obligated to be with him, and he didn’t want to force that on him. There was only one thing he could do, he would have to leave the _Enterprise_.

“I’ll ask for a position on Earth, at the Academy maybe,” Kirk stated.

“You’d really go as far as leaving the _Enterprise_ to keep this from Spock?”

“You know Spock. He’d force himself to be with me. Even at the cost of his own happiness. Bones, there’s no way I could do that to him, regardless of my own feelings. Besides, there’s no way Command will let me stay on active duty once they find out.”

“Well then if you’re leaving so am I. There’s no way I’m leaving your health and the health of my god-child in the hands of some other doctor.”

Jim smiled at his best friend, touched that he was willing to give up a prized position on the best ship in the fleet to help him. Getting up from the biobed he squeezed the doctor’s shoulder, “I’ll put in a call to Admiral Archer and let him know what’s going on.”

McCoy nodded as Jim exited the private room they were in. On his way back to the bridge Jim made sure to smile and acknowledge the crew members he passed, all the while his mind tried to wrap around the fact that he was pregnant with Spock’s baby. He had always wanted to have a family of his own despite the way he had grown up. And now he was going to have one, even if he was going at it alone.

As the doors to the turbo lift opened onto the bridge Jim came face to face with his First Officer. The Vulcan had his hands clasped behind his back with an eyebrow raised, “Captain, I was just on my way to med bay to ascertain your well being.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Jim smiled. “Just a stomach bug.”

“Very well,” he replied. “We are an hour from Artoris 7. Upon arrival, the Artorian delegation will be ready to receive us in the capital city of Altora.”

“Excellent. Lieutenant, please contact Admiral Archer and patch him through to my ready room. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with him.”

“Yes, Captain,” Uhura replied.

“Spock, you have the conn.”

Spock followed Jim into the airlock on the opposite side of the bridge, “Captain, if there is an urgent matter you need to discuss with the Admiral, as your First Officer, should I not be privy to the conversation.”

“No, Mr.Spock,” the captain replied trying to use his most authoritative voice. “This matter is between the Admiral and myself.”

As Jim passed through the entrance to his ready room he could swear there was a look of concern in the Vulcan’s eyes before the door closed. Settling himself in the chair behind his desk Jim placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing in gentle circles thinking about the life that was now growing inside of him.

He was brought out of his musings by Uhura’s voice over the comm, “Captain, I have Admiral Archer. Patching him through to your ready room now.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Within seconds the thin face of Admiral Jonathan Archer appeared on the screen in front of him, “Captain Kirk. What can I do for you? Your Communications Officer said it was urgent.”

“Yes, Admiral,” Jim responded bracing himself for the conversation to come. “Due to a lapse in decorum I have found myself in a compromised position, that will leave me unable to retain command of the _Enterprise_.”

The admiral looked at Jim with concern in his eyes, “Jim, what happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m alright. But I…I’m pregnant,” the blond managed to stammer out, sheepishly looking away from the computer screen.

“I see,” Archer sighed leaning back heavily into his chair. “And considering that you’re contacting me about it I’m assuming that you intend to keep it.”

“Yes, sir. And I know that active duty will no longer be an option for me. That is why I am requesting a transfer to Earth, at the Academy maybe. Dr.McCoy wishes to accompany me in order to look after my wellbeing and the wellbeing of my baby.”

“Is Dr.McCoy the other father?”

“No. No, the other father doesn’t know. I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on him.”

“Consider it done,” Archer announced after a few moments of thought. “With everything you’ve done for Earth and the Federation, this is the least we can do for you. After your diplomatic mission to Artoris 7, the _Enterprise_ will report to Earth for two weeks of shore leave while we prepare Commander Spock for his new role as captain.”

“Thank you, Admiral.”

“Of course, Jim. Keep me updated on your condition.”

“Will do. Kirk out.”

With that, the screen went dark leaving Jim alone in the silence of his ready room. The next thing he needed to do was inform the Senior Staff of their new agenda. Part of Jim was relieved that his request had been accepted, but another part was bereft at the thought of leaving Spock and the rest of his crew. They had become his family. But there was no way he could put this type of responsibility on the man he loved, especially considering the way he avoided Jim after they slept together.

Taking a deep breath Jim hit the commlink on his computer, “Lieutenant, please have all Senior Staff meet me in Conference Room 2 in ten minutes.”

“Yes, Captain,” came Uhura’s quick reply.

There was no point in wasting time, so Jim stood and began making his way to the conference room. The halls were scarcely populated on the way there, leaving Jim to his own thoughts. As he entered the room Bones was already there waiting, looking at him expectantly.

“Everything’s been approved,” was all he said before seating himself at the head of the table.

The rest of the Senior Staff piled into the room quickly. They were all looking at him with concern written across their faces, even Spock seemed concerned by the tense set of his shoulders and jaw. Jim waited until everyone was seated before he started speaking.

“I want to preface this by saying that the past six years have been the best of my life, despite everything we’ve been through. This crew has become the family I never had,” he took a moment to look each person in the eyes saving Spock for last. Jim held the Vulcan’s gaze a second longer than he should have, but he wanted to savor every last second they had together.

“Jim,” Uhura called out. “What’s going on?”

Taking a deep breath the blond finally gave them the news, “The mission to Artoris 7 will be Bones and I’s last mission on the _Enterprise_. After diplomatic ties have been established we will report back to Earth for two weeks of shore leave while Mr.Spock is briefed on his new duties as captain.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before the room broke out in cries of outrage.

“Command can’t do this to you!” Uhura yelled.

“This isn’t right,” Scotty added.

“You’re our Captain,” Chekov declared.

Jim held up his hand to silence the room. The only two people who seemed to hold in their composure was Spock and Bones.

“It wasn't Command,” he stated.

“Then what is the reasoning behind your dismissal?” Spock finally spoke up.

“I’m not being dismissed. I’m stepping down for personal reasons.”

A weight seemed to settle over the room at Jim’s statement.

“Is everything alright, Jim?” The kind voice of his Communications Officer asked as she reached across the conference table to squeeze his hand.

Jim wanted desperately to tell everyone what was happening, but that would mean telling Spock the truth. This was his family, he wanted them all to be a part of his child’s life. The harsh reality was that the only one of his friends he was going to be able to let into his baby’s life now was Bones.

“I just need to get back to Earth,” was his response.

Finally, Jim decided it was time to end this conversation. The blond stood and dismissed everyone. One by one they filed out until only Jim and Spock remained. Bones was about to stay, but Jim nodded his head that he would be alright.

Spock was the one to break the silence, “Captain, Jim. If you are leaving because of what transpired between us six weeks ago I am deeply sorry. I took advantage of you in a vulnerable state. If anyone should leave it should be myself. ”

“Spock don’t you dare blame yourself,” Jim nearly yelled. “We were both consenting adults.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Spock asked his emotional control slipping, the anger clearly evident on his face.

“I can’t tell you,” Jim was begging that this conversation would end. He was almost hysterical, whether it was from the hormones or Spock he wasn’t sure.

“Why?” The emotional control was gone.

“Because you’ll hate me!”

Spock’s expression softened immediately, “I could never hate you, Jim.”

“You would if I told you.”

“Jim,” Spock called out, gently placing a hand on the blond’s shoulder. “What is wrong?”

“I…I’m-” but Jim didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Captain,” Sulu’s voice came over the comms. “We are approaching Artoris 7.”

“Understood, Mr.Sulu,” Jim replied. “We’ll be right there.”

Jim looked at Spock one more time, “After the mission.”


	2. Artoris 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took so long. I have been really sick. In and out of the hospital and seeing doctors. I'm not really sure when the next update is going to be but I'm hoping soon. 
> 
> So here you go...

Once they were back on the bridge Jim took is place in the captain’s chair with Spock standing at his side, hands clasped behind his back, the perfect picture of Vulcan stoicism. “Mr.Spock,” Jim called out, masking the emotions that wanted to flood his voice. “Please go over the details of Artoris 7 and our mission.”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock answered. “Artoris 7 is a Class-M planet orbiting the binary star system Artoria. The planet consists of one large landmass in a ring around the planet with an ocean on either side. The environments are much like that of Earth in North America. There are two main factions on the planet: the Unatorians, who are the ruling faction made up of their leaders and merchants, and the Malatorians, who are the workers and laborers. They are led by their Prime Minister Arthan Moros. There has been plane-wide peace for over 500 years following a civil war that wiped out almost a third of the planet’s population. The Artorians are a telepathic race who can manipulate thoughts and feelings, but it is taboo for them to use their powers to harm others. Artorians themselves are a humanoid species with red skin, horns, and white hair. The size of their horns indicates the owner’s societal rank, the larger the horns the more important they are.

“Our mission is to establish diplomatic relations in order to gain access to the planet’s rich supply of dilithium crystals. We will also be welcoming the Artorians as a new member of the Federation. Upon reaching the planet the landing party will beam down to the capital city of Altora to meet with the Artorian delegation for discussions.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Jim smiled. “Myself, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and three security guards will beam down for discussions. Commander Scott will have the conn in our absence.”

There were nods of understanding from the rest of the bridge crew. That was something else Jim was going to miss about his crew; the way that he didn’t have to over explain everything, they were able to understand things with little communication.

He was going to miss a lot of things, the way the ship hummed beneath his boots, watching the stars fly by the viewscreen, and the best grew in Starfleet, but most of all he was going to miss Spock. The way the Vulcan always seemed to know what he was thinking, how they could maneuver around each other with ease, and the way he could bring out a side of Spock no one else could. But at least he would always have a part of the Vulcan with him no matter how far apart they were.

Jim was brought out of his wanderings when Sulu called out, “We are ready to enter orbit, Captain.”

“Very good, Mr.Sulu,” Jim nodded to the helmsman. “Put us in standard orbit. Lieutenant Uhura, hail Prime Minister Moros and put it on the view screen.”

“Yes, Captain,” came both of their replies.

For several moments the bridge was silent except for the beeping sound emanating from the viewscreen as they waited for the connection to go through. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see Spock was tense by the way his hands were clasped together tightly and the rigid line of his shoulders. It wasn’t something anyone else would notice, but Jim had learned how to pick up on his First Officer’s body language fairly quickly after they had started working together. Jim wasn’t sure why Spock would be like this considering it was a standard diplomatic mission, but it wasn’t the time to ask any questions. He made a mental note to bring it up with the Vulcan later.

Suddenly the viewscreen was filled with the image of Prime Minister Moros, his skin a deep burgundy, elaborately curled horns taking up most of the screen, but what really caught Jim’s attention was the eyes that were shaped like a human’s, but they were completely black. They unsettled Jim, but he didn’t let his discomfort show as he smiled at the alien before using the customary Artorian greeting, “I am Captain James T. Kirk of the _United Space Ship Enterprise_. I give you my name and ask that you not use it in malice.”

“I am Prime Minister Arthan Moros. I give you my name and thank you for yours, let us never use them in malice,” came the Minister’s reply through the universal translator. “Captain Kirk, I welcome you and your crew to Artoris 7. We are elated to have you here and await the arrival of your delegation at the agreed upon location.

“Thank you, Minister, we will beam down shortly.”

“Until then, Captain, may the stars guide your way.

“And may the moons light your path.”

The view screen went back to normal leaving the bridge silent once again. Jim didn’t let the silence linger as he hit the commlink on his chair, “Kirk to Security.”

“Lieutenant Hendorff here, Captain.”

“Is the security team ready to beam down, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir. We’ll be ready and waiting in the Transporter Room.”

“Kirk out.”

Before they left there was one more person he needed to talk to, “Kirk to Engineering.”

“Scott here, Captain,” the Scotsman answered.

“I know you hate to do it, Scotty, but its time for us to beam down.”

“Aye,” Scotty replied. “I’ll be right up. Be safe, Captain.”

“Thanks, Scotty. Kirk out.”

Jim stood and made his way towards the lift with Spock and Uhura trailing behind him. No one spoke until they entered the Transporter Room where Scotty and the security team were waiting for them.

“Captain Kirk,” Hendorff addressed Jim. “These are Lieutenants Harlow and Dorne.”

The blond smiled at the two lieutenants, “Harlow, Dorne, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sure you both know Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura.”

“Of course, Captain,” Harlow, the taller of the pair answered. “It’s our privilege to be assigned to this mission with you.”

“Glad to have you,” Jim said before turning to Scotty. “We’ll check in every two hours, but there shouldn’t be any issues. Once diplomatic ties have been established we’ll beam back to get ready for the festivities.”

“Aye, Captain. I’ll take good care of her while you’re gone.”

Jim smiled once again before grabbing the proffered belt with his communicator and phaser. The landing party made their way onto the transporter pad, positioning themselves so Jim, Spock, and Uhura were in the front with the security team behind them.

“Ready when you are, Captain,” Scotty called out from behind the controls.

“Energize.”

The swirling light of the transporter deposited them directly in front of a building that could have come directly from Earth’s early Roman history. Large marble steps led up to an imposing edifice of columns and intricately carved statues. At the top of the steps were five Artorians dressed in rich robes and their large horns proudly on display. Jim slowly made his way up the large steps with the rest of the away team on his heels. When they finally made it to the top they were greeted by Prime Minister Moros.

“Captain Kirk, It is my privilege to welcome you and your crew to Altora.”

“The honor is our Prime Minister,” Jim replied as he grasped Moros’ forearm. “This is my First Officer, Commander Spock, and Chief Communications Officer, Lieutenant Uhura. And these are our guards, Lieutenant Hendorff, my Chief of Security and Lieutenants Harlow and Dorne.”

“Welcome all of you,” Moros started gesturing to the Artorians around him. “This is Minister Tram and Hortho. As well as Council Leaders Dorath and Vu.”

“Ministers, Council Leaders, it is our honor to meet you.”

The Artorians all nodded keeping their gaze on Jim. Their all black eyes set him on edge, but he was determined not to let something like that show.

“Shall we head inside and begin discussions?” Moros asked.

“After you.”

Moros began leading the party inside with Jim and the others trailing behind just slightly. Jim could see that Spock was even tenser than he was on the ship, but this time he was sure that even Uhura could see it. The blond knew there had to be a reason because the Vulcan was never like this unless there was something wrong.

Lowering his voice Jim began speaking in Vulcan so that only Spock and Uhura could hear him, _“Spock what’s wrong? You’ve been tense since we entered orbit.”_

 _“While my telepathic abilities are usually limited to touch I noticed upon entering orbit there was immense anger surrounding the planet. I am not able to discern the reasoning, but once we transported down the feeling became stronger,”_ Spock replied in the same hushed tone.

 _“If that is true then we need to keep our guard up,”_ Uhura chimed in.

Jim nodded and motioned for Hendorff to come forward. He explained the situation and made sure that the security detail would be on alert, as well as having him comm Scotty and have him start running scans on the planet for anything suspicious, also changing their check-ins from two hours to every hour. Jim had just finished giving the commands when they approached a large door that must have lead to the room they were having discussions in.

Negotiations went fairly smoothly in Jim’s opinion, especially thanks to Uhura and her quick thinking. If she wasn’t in communications Jim thought she would make an outstanding Captain.

They beamed back to the ship with no issues and Jim could even see some of Spock’s tension slip away now that they were back. Each of them headed off towards their quarters to get ready after Jim made an announcement to the entire crew about the success of their mission. Scotty would remain in command for the rest of the day unless there was an emergency that needed Jim’s attention.

A sense of relief flooded Jim as he entered his quarters and plopped down on his bed. He let a hand sneak up under his shirt and trace soothing circles on his stomach, “I’m going to tell him about you. He deserves to know the truth.”

His decision was made. He was going to tell Spock the truth.

Jim had just finished showering and changing into his dress uniform where there was a knock at the bathroom door that connected his quarters to Spock’s.

Part of the blond knew that this conversation was coming after what happened in the conference room, but another part was terrified about Spock’s reaction to the news. He was trying to avoid all of this by transferring to Earth and leaving Spock none the wiser, but the way the Vulcan said that he could never hate Jim and the compassion in his gaze made him think that maybe Spock knowing the truth wouldn’t be so bad.

“Enter,” Jim called out as he made his way into the living room of his quarters, one of the perks of being captain.

Spock walked in wearing his dress uniform and Jim couldn’t help but appreciate the way the fabric clung to his muscles, accentuating his lithe form. Not to mention the way the science blue looked perfect on him. It was when the Vulcan came to parade rest in front of him that Jim managed to look him in the eyes.

“Jim,” was all Spock said.

“Spock.”

“I was hoping that you and I could continue our conversation from earlier.”

Jim nodded, “Just promise me you won’t be mad when I tell you.”

“Jim please tell me what is happening,” Spock was pleading as he gently took Jim’s face between his hands. “Why are you leaving the _Enterprise_? Leaving me?”

It was the last part that broke down all of his defenses. He took one of Spock’s hands from his face and brought it down to his stomach, “I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”

At first, there was no response, only a blank Vulcan mask. After several moments of dread on Jim’s part, the mask slipped away as a smile took over Spock’s face. It was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen.

“Jim, T’hy’la. This is wonderful,” Spock declared pressing his forehead to Jim’s.

The captain let out a sigh of relief, “I thought you would hate me.”

“I could never hate you. _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular_ ”

Jim recognized the Vulcan phrase for _‘I love you’_ and he felt an enormous weight lift from his chest at the same time he was confused, “But the morning after we slept together you were gone. And then you would barely speak to me.”

“ _Ashayam,_ I am so sorry. I thought because you were intoxicated that you would notremember and that you would be appalled to see me in your bed.”

“I could never be ashamed of you. I love you.”

Spock pressed their lips together in an all-consuming kiss. They both poured all of their emotions into the kiss letting years of tension slip away. It was so gentle but at the same time full of intense passion. Their mouths molded together perfectly as if they were made for each other. It was the most amazing kiss Jim had ever had. Nothing could compare to the raw emotion. They were together and nothing could change that.

Eventually, they both pulled away smiling.

“We will need to tell the rest of our friends as well as Admiral Archer. There is no way I am letting you return to Earth without me,” Spock stated matter-of-factly.

Nodding in agreement Jim twined his hands together with Spock’s, “As much as I’d love to just stay right here with you we have a mission to finish.”

The Vulcan nodded hesitantly kissing Jim one last time before stepping away. They made their way out of Jim’s quarters towards the Transporter Room where Uhura and Bones were waiting for them. The doctor seemed to notice the way Jim and Spock were practically glued to each other’s side and sent Jim a questioning glance. Jim nodded and continued smiling which drew a smile out of Bones.

The group beamed down to the same spot as before, but now there were enormous crowds of Artorians everywhere along with crew members from the _Enterprise._ Jim smiled at seeing his crew getting along with the newest members of the Federation.

They were almost to the top of the steps when an explosion sounded from inside the building followed by a large part of the building collapsing. Screams and smoke filled the air as people began sprinting away. Jim tried to grab onto Spock and the others so they wouldn’t get separated but tidal waves of bodies crashing around them were too much and quickly lost track of the others. After fighting the crowd for several moments he managed to dart into the archway of another building.

Pulling out his communicator Jim called out for Scotty, “Kirk to Scotty.”

“Scott here,” came the calm reply.

“Scotty,” Jim nearly yelled. “You need to track our signals and beam us up. There was an explosion and we all got separated.”

“Stay where you are,” Scotty answered taking in the severity of the situation. “I’ll have you out of there-”

Jim didn’t hear anything else as the world around him seemed to go out of focus. All he could make out was a tiny pair of black horns before the world went black.


	3. Jim is Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so here is a new chapter. I really hope you guys like this one. I also want to say thank you for all the kind comments I got about being sick. You guys are really amazing.
> 
> Also, I am looking to do more one-shots so if there is a story you would like written please leave it in the comments and I'll try and get it written for you.

Spock could not find Jim anywhere. He should have paid more attention to the emotions that had been projected from the planet when they had first arrived, but he had allowed himself to be distracted by the news Jim had told him, and now he was paying the price for not being more observant. Using his superior strength Spock fought through the crowd in the direction he had seen his mate pushed towards. When he managed to break free of the crowd the Vulcan ducked into a building’s archway taking a moment to compose himself. Analyzing the situation he came to the conclusion that Jim was most likely tucked away in an alcove just as he was, but that didn’t stop a tinge of fear from creeping into his mind. If something happened to his t’hy’la and child there would be nothing that could stop Spock from hunting down those responsible.

There was a crunching under his foot causing Spock to look down and what he saw almost made his heart stop. It was a standard issue Starfleet communicator. He had just picked up the device when the swirling light of the transporter deposited him back on the _Enterprise_. Looking up he was surrounded by Nyota, Dr.McCoy, and Mr.Scott, but no Jim.

“Where is the Captain?” Spock asked his voice tight. There was a tense silence filling the room adding to Spock’s dread. When no one answered he asked again, “Where is Jim?”

It was Nyota who finally spoke, “He was in the middle of talking to Scotty when the transmission cut out. His tracker isn’t even working. You were the only one we could find.”

Spock felt his heart stop in his side. Jim’s tracker wasn’t working which meant that someone or something was intentionally jamming the signal. Spock had designed the trackers himself after the events of Altamid, enabling them to work in any type of environment and be impervious to any natural interference. The fact that his own creation was failing at protecting his mate made his blood run cold. How could he hope to keep a child safe when he couldn’t even keep track of Jim.

A pair of warm hands on his face brought Spock out of his despair. Looking up it was Nyota attempting to comfort him, “Spock, listen to me. We’re going to find Jim.”

“It’s not just Jim that Spock is worried about,” McCoy spoke up crossing his arms over his chest.

“Len, what are you talking about?” She turned to look at the doctor.

The doctor looked to Spock who explained the circumstances, “Jim is pregnant with our child. That is why he and Dr.McCoy were leaving the ship.”

Nyota and Mr.Scott were stunned at this new revelation. While Nyota knew about Spock’s love for Jim she was unaware of the events that had transpired between them on Yorktown.

“We’ll find him Mr.Spock,” Scotty called out with determination lacing his voice. “I don’t care what I have ta’ do but we’ll find him.”

“Jim would do the same for any of us,” Nyota declared.

Spock was about to say something when Sulu’s voice came over the comms, “Mr.Scott is the Captain on board?”

“No,” Scott replied. “But we did manage to find Mr.Spock. What’s going on?”

“We’re being hailed by the Prime Minister.”

“We will be there momentarily, Mr.Sulu,” Spock replied nearly out of the Transporter Room.

Scott, McCoy, and Uhura all followed him to the Bridge where Sulu was waiting for them in the captain’s chair. Upon seeing Spock and the others he vacated the seat moving towards his own station at the helm next to Chekov.

“Open the channel,” Spock said to Uhura who was back at her own station.

Moments later the screen was filled with the disheveled image of Prime Minister Moros. His white hair was all over the place and he was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime, no doubt from the explosion that had rocked the government building. Spock could even see ruble littering the room Moros was standing in.

“Prime Minister, what happened?” Spock asked skipping the formalities. “And why is Captain Kirk missing?”

Moros sighed before fixing his onyx eyes on Spock, “For the past several years there has been a rise in discontent among the Malatorians about their way of life in our society. It has grown to the point of radicalization among some of them. The rebels are led by a Malatorian named Coran Arbos. At first, they were simply speaking out about their concerns and we were happy to oblige them and seek out reasonable solutions, but as their demands became more outlandish we had to deny them. That is when the attacks started. They would ambush Unatorians in the streets and leave them for dead, use their telepathy to harm others, and they would deface government buildings. We didn’t think they were capable of this, but clearly, we were wrong.”

“Why were we not informed about this?” Spock asked icily.

“We did not think it to be of any importance to the Federation, but once again we were in error, and now they have taken your Captain hostage.”

“Do you have any idea as to where they might have taken him?” There was definite anger lacing Spock’s words.

Moros must have heard the anger in Spock’s voice as he became defensive, “I assure you, Commander Spock, we will do everything in our power to help you find Captain Kirk. That being said we do know that they are hiding somewhere in the mountains outside Altora.”

Spock didn’t hesitate as he turned towards Scott, “Mr.Scott start running scans on the mountain range and look for life sign matching those of Artorians as well as the Captain. We must also take into account for the fact the Captain’s tracker is not functioning, so they may have a way to block our sensors.”

“Aye,” Scott replied. “I’ll run every possible scan I can and I’ll start modifying them for jamming signals any way I can.”

“Lieutenant Uhura scan Artorian channels and see if there are any anomalies that could be coming from the radicals.”

“Right away, Commander.”

Spock turned back to look at Moros who was watching him intently, “Prime Minister, I will send down Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, and any available crew members to aid in the search for Captain Kirk.”

“Very well, Commander. I will inform you if we hear anything,” was the last thing said before the view screen went blank.

The Vulcan was still standing rigidly in front of the captain’s chair. His entire being was screaming at him to find Jim, and keep him and their baby safe. Every one of his primal instinct was on edge making him want to beam back down immediately and search for Jim, but the logical part of him knew that they had to make a plan and use everything at their disposal to help find the blond.

“Lieutenant Uhura,” Spock called out to his friend. “Please contact Admiral Archer and tell him there is an emergency and I must speak with him immediately, put it through to the Captain’s ready room and send out a ship wide message about any available crew member joining the search effort. Dr.McCoy, Mr.Sulu, and Mr.Chekov please follow me.”

Spock left no time for anyone to respond as he strode off the bridge towards the ready room. It was only seconds after he entered that the others followed behind him. He made sure the door was shut tightly before speaking.

“Hikaru, Pavel,” Spock addressed them by their first names wanting them to know that he was trusting them not only as his friends but as his family with this information. “Before you begin searching for Jim there is something you must know. It is imperative we find him as quickly as possible before his captors cause him more harm than they already may have. Jim is pregnant with our child.”

The helmsman looked at him, momentarily stunned before determination settled into their eyes. Spock knew that they would do anything for Jim after everything they had been through, but this seemed to solidify their resolve.

Hikaru spoke first, “We’ll find him, Spock. I won’t rest until we do.”

“Neither vill I,” Pavel replied.

“Thank you, both of you. You are our family, and we couldn’t ask for a better one.”

The pair stood and left heading for the transporter room to wait for the search parties to form. That was when he heard Nyota’s voice over the comms, “Attention crew of the _Enterprise_. A rebel faction of Artorians has taken Captain Kirk hostage. His whereabouts are unknown, but with the assistance of the Artorian government, any available crew members are to report to the Transporter Room to aid in the search effort. As Captain Kirk said _‘we are the best crew in the Fleet’_ so let’s prove that. Uhura out.”

Spock was then left alone in the silence with Dr.McCoy. The doctor was looking at him concerned, “Spock, where is your head at?”

“Doctor, I do not need counseling at this moment.”

“I’m not trying to counsel you, damn it,” the doctor grumbled. “I can see how much you love Jim, it’s written all over your face. I can only imagine what this is all doing to you right now, especially with him being pregnant.”

As much as Spock hated to admit it Leonard was right, “You are correct in your assumptions Leonard, but I cannot allow emotions to cloud my judgment. Right now I must focus on finding Jim before any more harm can befall him.”

Leonard was about to speak when Uhura’s voice interrupted him, “Commander, I have the Admiral. Patching him through now.”

Admiral Archer’s face appeared on the small terminal screen before Spock transferred it to the larger one so both he and Leonard could be seen, “Commander Spock, what the hell is going on?”

Spock’s Vulcan mask was in place once more as he spoke, “Admiral, we were on our way to the celebration with the Artorians when an explosion went off in the government building. In the ensuing chaos, the senior staff was separated and as a result, Captain Kirk was taken hostage by a group of rebels who wish to change Artorian society.”

“Goddamn it!” Archer yelled the anger written all over his face. “Spock you need to find him as soon as possible.”

“I am fully aware of the situation. It is especially concerning to me as it is my child Jim is carrying.”

Archer sat there stunned as he looked at Spock. It took several moments to compose himself before running a hand over his face, “Somehow I’m not that surprised. And once this is all said and done I’m going to assume you will want to be transferred to Earth to be with him.”

“Affirmative.”

“Very well. I expect to be updated if anything happens.”

“Of course, Admiral,” Spock replied stiffly.

“We’re all counting on you, Spock. Bring our boy home safe.” The screen went blank.

Spock would make sure of it. No matter what.


	4. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?!?! Who am I? Haha, I was bitten by the writing bug today. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please feel free to send me writing prompts.

Despite blacking out somewhere in the middle of Altora when Jim woke up he was back on the _Enterprise_ in his cabin. Not only that but Spock’s naked form was curled up next to him under the blankets. Jim turned on his side and pressed a kiss to the column of the Vulcan’s throat before resting his head there. One of Spock’s hands moved to rest on Jim’s stomach while the other cradled the blond’s head before pressing their lips together. It was a gentle kiss filled with all the love and passion Jim felt for his lover. When they finally pulled away there was a small smile gracing Spock’s face, “You are finally awake, _Ashayam_.”

“What happened?” Jim was confused. “The last thing I remember was an explosion and we got separated.”

Spock frowned at the memory, “After we were separated I managed to push my way through the crowd and found you unconscious in an alcove. Mr.Scott transported us back to the ship.”

“The baby?” Jim asked worriedly, a hand flying to where Spock’s was still on his stomach.

“Our _kan-bu_ is fine. Dr.McCoy made sure of it as soon as we were on board.”

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He, Spock, and their baby was safe. The blond was about to lean in and kiss Spock once again when the world around him blurred.

He was no longer laying down in his bead with Spock. Instead, he was floating somewhere where there was no form or shape, only light and colors blending into one another and there seemed to be no beginning or end. Jim was about to scream for help when maniacal laughter seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. He tried to cover his ears but the laughter only seemed to get louder before a male voice spoke to him, “Oh, Captain Kirk. How pathetic of you. Do you honestly believe that a Vulcan of all beings would want to start a family with someone like you?”

“Who the hell are you?” Jim yelled into the abyss.

“Forgive me, Captain,” the voice said again. “Allow me to introduce myself.”

Suddenly Jim was no longer floating. He was in the middle of some sort of cell tied to a chair. To his back was a solid concrete wall while the other three walls were made up of some type of forcefield. And standing on the other side of forcefield in front of him was an Artorian he didn’t recognize. Whoever it was was a stark contrast to the other Artorians he had met. This one had light red almost-pinkish skin, silver hair, and his horns were so small they were almost nonexistent. The only feature that resembled the other was his fathomless jet-black eyes staring Jim down.

“It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Kirk,” his captor spoke, giving him a mock bow. “I am Coran Arbos.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve kidnapping a Starfleet captain, Arbos,” Jim spat. “It’s only a matter of time before my crew tracks us down and arrests you and whoever else is here.”

Arbos laughed yet again as if the entire force of the Enterprise working against him wasn’t an issue, “Do you really think I would be so stupid as to think there wasn’t some sort of tracker on you. While the Unitorians may have more money and education than the rest of us we are more resourceful. You see while the Unitorians were having discussions with Federation I was having my own discussions with the Klingons, and they are willing to give me whatever I need to overthrow the government in exchange for you, the famous Captain James T. Kirk. And that included the technology to jam your tracking signal and this force field to keep you captive.”

“Klingons,” Jim muttered. “There haven’t been reports of Klingons in this sector in almost 10 years.”

“It doesn’t mean that they haven’t been here.”

“Let me go and I promise to have ambassadors brought to Artoris 7 to help you settle your differences with the Unitorians. This doesn’t have to end in bloodshed.”

“It’s too late for that. The time for discussions is over. The Klingons will be here in a matter of days, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have plans for you, Captain Kirk.”

Suddenly Jim was back on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , sitting in the captain’s chair. Spock was standing next to him with his hands clasped behind his back in parade rest, looking to Jim expectantly.

“How did I get here?” Jim asked the Vulcan looking around the bridge to see everyone attending to their duties as normal.

“Captain?” Spock asked.

“I was just in a cage on Artoris 7. How did I get back to the _Enterprise_?” The captain was lost in a sea of confusion.

“Jim,” Spock called out him. “We have yet to reach Artoris 7. We are currently en route there now.”

“No, that’s impossible. I was just there. I was being held captive by the rebels.”

“Jim, I think you need to go see Dr.McCoy. You are clearly in distress.”

Jim was looking around trying to grasp onto some type of reason. Then he remembered his baby, “Our baby. Spock, you must remember our baby.”

The Vulcan was looking at him with what Jim could only describe as horror written across his face, “Captain, what are you talking about? You and I cannot possibly have a child together. We have never slept together. I would never enter into a relationship with you. Not to mention that I am in a committed relationship to Lieutenant Uhura.”

“That’s not right,” Jim was pleading with his First Officer at this point. “We slept together during our layover on Yorktown. Bones just told me I was pregnant.”

“Captain you are clearly unfit for duty,” Spock stated matter of factly. “I am ordering you to relinquish command of the _Enterprise_ to me.”

“Spock, you don’t mean that.”

“Indeed I do. You were never fit to captain this vessel.”

Jim was about to breakdown in tears when the cell appeared around him once again. Arbos was standing in front of him with a malicious smirk across his face that made Jim’s blood run cold, “See, Kirk, I told you he didn’t want a family with you.”

There were tears in the blond’s eyes as he looked over at his captor. The visions he was seeing were so real. It hurt his heart to think that Spock might not really want him, but he just had to remember that nothing he was seeing was real. His Spock, the real Spock loved him and wanted to have a future together. He just had to make it until Spock rescued him.

“I’ve had enough fun with you, for now, Captain,” Arbos spoke up. “But now I need to call your precious Vulcan and state my demands.”

“What demands? You said you were handing me over to the Klingons in exchange for weapons.”

“That is true, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to torture you both.”

“You’re a sick bastard, Arbos. I can’t wait to watch everything you’ve worked for crumble around you.”

The Malatorian just laughed.

 

Back on the Enterprise Spock was sitting stiffly in the captain’s chair with a padd in hand. He was reading a report from Mr.Scott and Jaylah about them being unable to find any signs of life in the mountains other than its natural inhabitants. They explained that their next course of action was to start altering the sensors in an attempt to bypass any signal jamming equipment.

The Vulcan was brought out of his analysis of their report when Nyota called out to him, “Commander, we are being hailed by an unknown source.”

“Open the channel and put it on the viewscreen, but I want you and Mr.Scott to attempt to trace the connection,” Spock declared.

“Yes, Sir.”

The view screen was suddenly filled with the image of an Artorian with pinkish skin and nubs for horns, Spock realized this must be the rebel leader Coran Arbos, but what really caught Spock’s attention was Jim in his dress uniform tied to a chair. His heart rate increased tenfold and it took all of his training to not let any of the emotion that was flooding his body show on his face.

“Spock,” Jim called out from where he was tied up. “He’s crazy. You need to protect the planet he’s-”

“That’s quite enough out of you, Captain,” Arbos snapped punching Jim in the face.

A low growl erupted from Spock’s throat at the sight of his mate being mistreated. That earned a malicious smile, “Commander Spock, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Coran Arbos.”

“Return my captain at once and I will spare your life,” an anger Spock had only ever experienced when Jim died in the warp core flooded through his body.

“Oh, Commander, I’m afraid I can’t do that you see. The only way he will be returned to you is if the Unitorians turn over full, unconditional control of the government to me.”

“Return Jim to me at once.”

“Or what, Commander Spock,” the Malatorian grinned displaying his razor-sharp teeth. “I have your mate and your unborn child.”

“If any harm befalls either one of them you will have me and me alone to answer to,” there was no containing Spock’s emotions now.

Arbos walked over to Jim and yanked his head up by the hair, “You see I’ve been having some fun with your Captain here. All he thinks about is you, Commander Spock. And let’s just say his mind is incredibly fun to play with.”

“Spooock,” Jim moaned in pain.

“I am coming for you, Jim,” the Vulcan replied softly in a reassuring voice.

“We’ll see,” Arbos’ voice replied before the screen went dark.

Anger was all Spock could feel. Anger towards the one who dared to harm his t’hy’la. He would not rest until Jim was back with him. Not even the full force of Starfleet was going to stop Spock from taking his revenge. Endangering a Vulcan’s mate and child was the last mistake Coran Arbos was ever going to make.


	5. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a research nightmare. The devil's in the details though. I really hope you guys like it!

Spock couldn’t stay on the Bridge, where he had seen his t’hy’la harmed. He stormed into the turbo lift with Nyota at his heels. Neither of them said anything as the lift deposited them on Deck 5 where the officers quarters were. Instead of the Vulcan making his way to his own quarters he went directly for Jim’s, inputting his override into the keypad. The door swished open and Spock was immediately surrounded by the scent of his mate, calming him just slightly.

It was when he finally stilled in the middle of Jim’s living room that Nyota pulled him into a fierce hug, “We’ll get him back. We always do.”

Spock hugged her back fiercely, but her words did little to quell any of his fear or anger, “I need him back, Nyota. Both of them.”

“I know,” she muttered pulling back to look him in the eyes. “But you can’t lose your head now. It won’t do Jim and the baby any good if you let your anger take over. I know that Vulcans are protective of their families, they always have been, but you can’t let that control you.”

Spock knew she was right but he had only just managed to make Jim more than just a friend. Without Jim, Spock wasn’t sure how he was supposed to continue living. From the first time they had met at the disciplinary hearing, Spock knew there was no one else he could ever see himself with. After that day when he pictured the future Jim was always there, whether it be as lovers with a family or simply friends, he was there. And then when Jim had perished in the warp core it felt as if he had died too. So, when McCoy had found a way to save the blond using Khan’s blood it was like he was reborn. Now that Jim had been captured it felt like everything he had worked so hard for was for nothing, the man he had loved for so long, the family he had just learned he was going to have, all of it could be lost.

He couldn’t let that happen.

Pulling away from the hug Spock righted his disheveled dress uniform and schooled his emotions back behind his Vulcan mask still allowing his anger to drive him, “You are right, Nyota. Jim cannot afford for me to be compromised. Get back to the Bridge. I will be there momentarily.”

“Right away, Commander,” Nyota smiled, knowing that nothing was going to stand in the way of her friend.

Once the communications officer had left Spock took a moment to look around Jim’s quarters. Even though he hadn’t been there since before he and Jim had slept together everything seemed to be in the exact same place that he had seen it last time he was there. The chess set was still set up for a new game, padds were strewn everywhere from the living room to the bedroom, and there was a real book perched on the nightstand. Walking further into the bedroom he saw that Jim had finished _A Tale of Two Cities_ ; Jim’s favorite, and was now reading _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ ; Spock’s favorite. He smiled at the thought of Jim reading the book because of him.

Walking over to the closet Spock picked up one of Jim’s clean undershirts that still held his scent before making his way through their shared bathroom into his own quarters. He quickly changed out of his soiled dress uniform into his customary science blues with Jim’s undershirt beneath it, the slight scent of his t’hy’la a small comfort. Feeling slightly more in control Spock left the comfort of his quarters and made his way back to the Bridge.

He was stepping into the turbo lift when he saw Mr.Scott and Jaylah looking extremely alarmed as they sprinted towards him. Spock held his hand out for the door and waited until they were in the lift with him before speaking, “Mr.Scott, what is wrong? Has something happened?”

The engineer bent over panting lightly for a moment before straightening to speak, “It’s worse than we thought. We were scanning the planet and surrounding space when—”

The lift doors opened revealing a worried looking Uhura, “It’s the Klingons.”

A pang of fear raced through Spock. If the Klingons were involved then Jim was in more danger than had they first thought. The Klingons hated him especially after the _Enterprise’s_ run in with them a few months ago where Jim had managed to sneak aboard and steal their stealth technology.

Taking a deep breath Spock made his way towards the captain’s chair with the trio on his heels, “How do we know it’s the Klingons?”

Mr.Scott was the first to speak, “Jaylah and I were monitoring the scanners when they picked up a string of dialogue that we couldn’t translate coming from some sort of anomaly, so I sent the dialogue to Nyota. Then the wee las tweaked the sensor using some of the code we managed interpret from the stealth module the captain managed to steal, and the anomaly is actually five Birds of Prey on the opposite side of the planet. But—”

Jaylah interrupted the chief engineer, her anxiety clearly evident, “They are not ordinary Birds of Prey. I managed to bypass their security, they are of House Kor.”

Spock’s blood ran cold. Kor had been in relentless pursuit of Jim since their run-in with the Klingon on Organia two years ago. Though they had gained a peace treaty out of the ordeal the Klingon general still entered into battle with them at every opportunity. And now it was five against one. The _Enterprise_ may be the newest most advanced ship in the Fleet, but it was no match for five Birds of Prey.

“Lieutenant Uhura,” Spock called out, a tinge of anxiety lacing his words. “What did the message say?”

There was fear tinging Nyota’s next words, “That they have Jim captive and are ready to trade him for the weapons they need to overthrow the Artorian government.”

To say Spock felt hopeless at this new revelation was an understatement. They were too far away from any other ships to request assistance in the next 48 hours. While he had no doubt that the crew would do everything in their power to save Jim they were still no match for five Klingon ships. He was about to lose all hope of finding his mate and child when a stray thought made its way into the forefront of his mind. In his last several correspondences with his sister, she had spoken about great strides they had been making in their research of a spore drive that could transport a ship from one end of the galaxy to the other in the blink of an eye.

“Lieutenant Uhura, send an emergency transmission to the _U.S.S. Discovery_ using my authorization code,” Spock nearly yelled.

Nyota nodded vigorously, her fingers already flying over buttons. Mr. Scott and Jaylah must have recognized the name and realized what he was intending to do because they were both practically vibrating with anticipation.

It was only a few short moments later when the bridge of the _Discovery_ and the face of Captain Micheal Burnham filled the view screen, “Commander Spock, what’s going on and where is Captain Kirk?”

“Captain Burnham,” Spock addressed his sister, trying to maintain control. “Captain Kirk has been captured by a band of rebel Malatorians from Artoris 7.”

“Commander that hardly seems reason to use your emergency transmission to call me,” she sounded somewhat amused. “From scuttlebutt and what you yourself have told me it is not uncommon for Captain Kirk to be captured.”

“These are not normal circumstances,” he was desperate for her help but he refused to let his emotions show again. “The Artorian rebels are in contact with one of the Klingon Houses. They plan to trade Jim for weapons to overthrow the government. Our Chief Engineer, Mr.Scott, detected five Birds of Prey on the other side of the planet. The _Enterprise_ is no match for all of them alone.”

“Spock, I would help if I could but were at the outer edge of the Laurentian system.”

“What about the spore drive? In your last message two weeks ago you said it was done.”

“It is, but we haven’t been able to test a jump that far yet.”

“Micheal, please,” he was going to beg his sister if he had to. “He is my t’hy’la and he’s pregnant with our child. The Klingons have had a vendetta against Jim for years. If they get ahold of him there is no telling what will happen.”

Micheal’s eyes softened as she looked at her little brother. Spock had never asked anything of her before and he could see the compassion in her gaze, “Alright little brother. I’m coming.” She looked over at her Kelpian first officer. “Inform Commander Stamets that we need to jump now. Have him target the _Enterprise’s_ location.”

There was a flurry of activity on the _Discovery’s_ bridge as the crew prepared for what was about to happen. A brief conversation over to Michael’s right occurred before her First spoke up, “Commander Stamets reports ready to jump. On your command, Captain.”

“Black Alert,” she replied coolly.

Spock watched as the other ship’s bridge went dark with only a few necessary lights remaining on. The images seemed to distort somewhat, the colors blending together, everything wavering in and out of focus before the _Enterprise’s_ proximity sensors went off. Uhura moved Michael’s image just slightly and switched the view to their right-hand side where the _Discovery_ was flying right alongside them. Spock felt relief flood through his entire system.

The area surrounding his sister was now back to normal and the woman was smiling, “Congratulations, Commander Spock. You have just witnessed the first quadrant to quadrant spore drive jump.”

“Thank you, sister.”

Michael nodded, “I’ll beam over momentarily with my senior officers to see where the _Discovery_ can assist you. Burnham out.”

Spock almost sagged in relief at the thought that his sister and her crew were here to assist them, but he couldn’t afford the time to do that. Before making his way to the Transporter Room he had Uhura send a message to Leonard so he could meet them in the conference room as well as have Sulu and Chekov beamed back for the meeting. He, Scotty, Jaylah made their way down to wait for his sister and the others.

Once there the first people to beam back were Hikaru and Pavel, who stood with them to wait. Several moments later the room was filled with Michael and her officers. Instead of offering Spock the custom Vulcan greeting she made her way off the pad and hugged Spock, shocking the Vulcan momentarily before he returned the gesture. Pulling away Spock nodded silently before leading them all towards a conference room where Leonard was waiting.

The crew from the _Discovery_ lined one half of the table while the crew from the Enterprise lined the opposite side, all of them facing Spock and Michael at the head of the table.

“Spock why don’t you make introductions first,” Michael suggested.

Spock agreed, introducing himself first, “I am First Officer and Chief Science Officer, Commander Spock.” Then gesturing first to Leonard at the end, “This is our Chief Medical Officer, Dr.Leonard McCoy.” Next to Scotty and Jaylah. “Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and his assistant, Ensign Jaylah.” Then to Nyota. “Chief Communications Officer, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.” To Pavel and Hikaru. “Our Navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekov, and Helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. This is not only Jim and I’s senior officers, but they are also our family.”

Micheal nodded with a smile on her face before introducing herself and the crew, “I am Captain Michael Burnham, also Spock’s adopted sister.” First, she gestured to the Kelpian next to her. “My First Officer, Commander Saru.” Then to a dark-haired man, Spock knew to be her husband. “My husband and Chief of Security, Lieutenant Ash Tyler.” A blond man in science blue next. “Chief Science Officer, Commander Paul Stamets.” A young red-haired woman. “Lieutenant, Sylvia Tilly.” A slightly older woman with cropped brown hair. “Chief Engineer, Commander Jet Reno.” A dark-skinned woman with long braided hair. “Chief Operations Officer, Lieutenant Joann Owosekun.” Another redhead with a cybernetic implant. “And Chief Conn Officer, Lieutenant Keyla Detmer.”

“I wish we were all meeting under different circumstances, but time is of the essence,” Spock spoke up after Michael had finished.

“If I may,” Commander Saru spoke up. “I believe it would be a benefit to us all to hear what happened from the beginning.”

“Of course,” Spock replied. “The Enterprise was on a routine diplomatic mission to Artoris 7 to gain access to the planet’s rich supply of dilithium as well as welcome them into the Federation. Upon entering orbit, though my telepathic abilities are usually touch based, I noticed that there was an immense anger surrounding the planet, but I did not say anything. The away team consisted of myself, Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, and three security officers. Once we were planetside the feeling of anger became more intense and Captain Kirk noticed my growing unease, and after an inquiry on his part, I informed them of the circumstances. Our negotiations went well and we were able to beam back with no issues. On our return to the planet, we were met with the sight of an explosion in the main government building. In the ensuing chaos, I was separated from Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, and Dr.McCoy. Everyone was beamed back to the ship except for the Captain.” Spock almost tripped over his next words, his emotions threatening to spill over. “Upon my return, Commander Scott informed me that they were unable to locate the Captain and that his tracking signal had been jammed. I am sure you are all aware that the new tracker I designed, after the events of Altamid, is impervious to natural interference.” There were nods of acknowledgment all around.

“We were then contacted by Prime Minister Arthan Moros that they had been withholding information from us about growing discontent among the lower ranking citizens, the Malatorians. He then went onto explain that they never thought that the rebels would cause this much damage. The rebel leader’s name is Coran Arbos, and he is a particularly troubled Artorian.He then contacted us and proceeded to state his demands for the Unitorians to relinquish complete control of the government to him while—” Spock had to take a moment to compose himself, the sight of Jim being harmed still at the forefront of his mind. “While injuring Jim. I left the Bridge for several minuted and upon my return, I was intercepted by Mr. Scott and Jaylah, who had managed to improve our sensors with stolen Klingon cloaking technology when they had found out about the Birds of Prey. They had sent Uhura a string of dialogue to translate and she confirmed it was the Klingons, but we also managed to ascertain which House they were from. House Kor, the leader has had a vendetta against Jim since we met him on Organia two years ago. I am begging for your assistance. Jim is not just my Captain, he is also my mate, and he is pregnant. I do not know what I would do if I lost him.”

“We’ll help you any way we can, Spock,” Michael said, grasping his shoulder.

“Reno, Tilly, and I can help with the cloaking tech,” Stamets said. “Maybe we can figure out how they’re jamming Kirk’s signal if we work out more of how their tech works.”

“And Keyla and I can assist with the search effort on the ground,” Owosekun chimed in.

Michael’s husband spoke next, “I’ll contact Chancellor L’Rell and see if she knew anything about this attack, and maybe she can get them to fall back.”

“Thank you,” Spock looked around at the crew for both ships. “All of you.”

They all smiled before getting up to go to their separate tasks. Spock remained in the conference room with his sister, Leonard, and Saru. Michael and Leonard looked at him in concern while the Kelpian stood back slightly.

“Spock, you need to meditate and rest,” Michael said, seeing the toll this was taking on him.

The Vulcan became irritated, “I will rest when Jim has been returned safely.”

“Damn it, you green-blooded hobgoblin,” Leonard yelled. “She’s right, you’re no good to anyone in this state of mind. Even I know Vulcans need to meditate regularly.”

“That is not important now.”

“Like hell, it’s not. As CMO I will relieve you of command if you don’t go rest for at least three hours.”

Some of Spock’s anger wanted to lash out, but his logic dictated that both Michael and Leonard were correct, “Very well. Three hours.”

The southern man nodded contently.

“I’ll leave Saru in command of the _Enterprise_ while you rest, and I’ll do what I can from the _Discovery_. If anything happens you’ll be the first to know. We’ll find him, Spock. I promise,” Michael spoke to him reassuringly.

Spock nodded and turned to leave. He hoped they were all right, that they would find Jim. He needed them to be right. Before he had met Jim Spock was Just moving forward in life with his only goal being to prove himself to his father, and then when they had met it was like his eyes were opened to a world of new possibilities. Jim taught him how to live and he didn’t know what he would do if he lost the spark of joy in his life that was Jim Kirk. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests please leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I am looking for someone to beta my stories so if you're interested let me know!


	6. A True Madman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new, slightly shorter chapter. I really wanted to highlight Jim's torture and imprisonment, so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Also, I am starting a new job on Monday so I'm not sure when the next update is going to be, but I'm hoping to update once a week maybe every other because I have another multi-chapter story for another fandom I'm writing. Thank you all so much for the love and support and I really hope you enjoy!

The punch Arbos had landed on Jim’s head had completely knocked him out, but he was vaguely aware of the last thing Spock had said to him, that he was coming for him. Jim knew that it was true, that Spock would use everyone and everything at his disposal to search for him, but he was scared that they wouldn’t find him in time and he would be traded to the Klingons. He couldn’t let that fear win. Spock was going to find him and then they were going to leave this godforsaken planet and make a life for themselves on Earth where they would be a family and one day they would all be out among the stars together. That would be what got him through this hell.

When he finally came to he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was back in his cell, the blue-green forcefield buzzing with energy. His arms were still bound to the chair behind his back as well as his angles. He tried pulling at his restraints, but they refuse to budge, whatever they were made of was most likely meant to hold something much stronger than a human.

So, instead of continuing to struggle Jim began looking around him to see if there was some sort of exit nearby or if there was anything that could tell him where he was, not that he had any way to tell anybody but it could still be useful. The air in the room was chilled and the vents scattered around were constantly pumping in air. Outside of his cell, the room extended roughly fifty feet in either direction with the rock wall behind him being the back of the room. There was only one door in the corner to his left and it appeared to be made of sturdy metal. If he had to guess they were in some type of compound somewhere, underground maybe.

Jim was still looking around, gathering information, when he heard a commotion coming from behind the door. There were muffled screams and explosions and the blond’s pulse picked up. Either Spock and the others must have found him somehow and they were here to rescue him, or the Klingons had decided that they didn’t want to trade with the Malatorians and they were just coming to take him. The noises became louder and louder until the metal door burst open revealing Spock on the other side. Jim let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his lover. Blue eyes met brown and then Jim knew everything was going to be fine.

“Spock!” Jim yelled.

The Vulcan sprinted over to him followed immediately by Scotty, Jaylah, and five security officers. Spock stood as close to the forcefield as he could while the engineers went to work on disabling his cell, “T’hy’la, are you alright? Is the baby alright?”

Jim smiled at his Vulcan, “We’re both fine, Spock. My face hurts and the rest of me is a little sore, but other than that I’m fine.”

Spock practically sagged in relief. The Vulcan was about to say something else when the forcefield was disabled and they went to work on his bindings. It hadn’t even been a full three minutes with Scotty and Jaylah working before the locks sprung open, releasing the captain. Immediately he stood and wrapped his arms around Spock, needing the comfort only he could give. Even though they were in the presence of others the Vulcan reciprocated being careful not to squeeze too hard in case Jim was injured.

When they pulled away Spock pulled out his communicator and began to talk, “Spock to _Enterprise_.”

“Sulu here, Commander,” the helmsman’s voice replied. “Have you found the Captain?”

“Affirmative. Ready for transport. Eight to beam up.”

Just as Jim felt the swirling light of the transporter started to work he saw Arbos making his way through the door with a Klingon disruptor pointed at him. The Malatorian looked wild with anger, his hair mussed, cuts and bruises littering his face, and his clothes torn and covered in blood. Jim could feel his atoms separating, but before he was swept away the disruptor went off and there was excruciating pain in his chest.

Then he was back on the Enterprise, but the only thing he could feel was pain. It was worse than any stab wound or phaser blast he had taken before. Thousands of knives were tearing their way through his chest, destroying everything in their path. Distantly he was aware of Spock holding him and Bones shouting his name, but they all took a backseat to his anguish. Everything was blurring and fading out around him, he knew he was dying, it was the same thing he had experienced in the warp core all those years ago. Mustering as much strength as he could Jim turned his head to look at Spock, taking in those beautiful chocolate eyes one last time.

“I love you,” he whispered before falling into the void of death.

At least he thought he was dead.

Snapping his eyes open Jim saw that he was back in his cell and Coran Arbos was standing in front of him smirking. It had all seemed so real, the feeling of Spock’s arms, the pain from the disruptor, but especially dying. Jim tried not to let his emotions show on his face but with Arbos being a telepath the damage was already done.

“Oh, Captain,” there was a sickly-sweet edge to Coran’s words. “It’s alright you didn’t really die. This time.”

Throwing diplomacy and courtesy out the window the blond snapped at his captor, “You’re already getting what you want, so why the hell are you messing with my head?”

A peal of dark throaty laughter filled the room, “I may be getting what I want but that doesn’t mean that I can’t have a little fun along the way. You see, my people don’t use their abilities to their full capacity. They think it’s improper and taboo. I’m going to show them how liberating it can be to just let go.”

If Jim didn’t think he was crazy before he certainly did now. Every telepathic species he had come into contact with had rules to manage their abilities because to let them go unchecked risked serious harm to everyone around them. Arbos was a perfect example of that. He was using his abilities to torture the blond and he probably wasn’t the first one either. If he gained control of the government who knows what kind of atrocities he would commit on behalf of or even towards the people he wanted to liberate. Even if he didn’t survive this the _Enterprise_ needed to stop Arbos and the Klingons before it was too late.

“Even if you trade me to the Klingons and get your weapons the Enterprise will still stop you,” Jim spat.

There was even more laughter, “My dear Captain, even with the reinforcements your beloved Spock has brought in they are still no match for five Birds of Prey.”

Jim’s heart dropped. The _Enterprise_ was no match for five Klingon ships. And he was confused as to what reinforcements Coran was referring to. They were too far out for anyone to have reached them this quickly. He must have been missing something, but he couldn’t focus on that now.

It went against everything he stood for but Jim was desperate so he decided to plead with his captor, “Coran, please. Find it in your heart to stop this. You don’t want your people to suffer through a war. It will tear everything and everyone apart. For the good of everyone involved, end this now.”

There wasn’t any hesitation in the Malatorians reply, “Don’t you dare to try and tell me what is good for my people.” The anger radiating off of him was palpable even through the forcefield. “We have suffered too long under the rule of the Unitorians. It is time for a new era to begin. An era of peace and prosperity with me as our leader. I’m the only one who truly knows what is best for my people. Not the Unitorians, not the Federation, me.”

A shine of determination sparkled in Coran’s fathomless eyes. Jim knew that look all too well. He had seen it in the eyes of Nero, Khan, Marcus, and Edison. Every time he saw that look it meant terrible things were going to happen.

He could only hope that they stopped this madman in time.


	7. Klingon Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys like it. The next couple of parts will really be getting into Jim's torture and the Klingon's coming to take him.

After exactly three hours of meditation Spock’s eyes snapped open. He had foregone his own quarters for Jim’s once again, hoping that being surrounded by his t’hy’la’s scent and possessions would center his thoughts and emotions. It had worked to a degree but there still remained a nagging feeling in the back of his head saying that all of his efforts to retrieve Jim were in vain. He attempted to erect shields between that and the rest of his mind but no matter how hard he tried it did not work.

Rising from his position on the bed Spock refused to look back as he made his way back to the Bridge to see if there were any new developments in the search for his mate. The halls of the _Enterprise_ were almost devoid of people since most of the crew was aiding in the search effort on the ground and it gave Spock the feeling of pride as well as foreboding. Pride at the fact that their crew would do annoying for the man who had given everything for them, and foreboding for the fact that all of their efforts might still be in vain. All Spock could do was hope that the combined efforts of the Enterprise and the Discovery were enough to save the man he loved more than life itself.

Upon his return to the Bridge Spock was met with the sight of Uhura bent over the comms listening diligently while Leonard, Saru, and Jaylah stood behind her, the Kelpian waiting patiently while the doctor had a look of concern on his face as he repeatedly clasping and unclasping his hands, and Jaylah reading off a string of code to the communications officer. Hoping that there was news about Jim Spock hurried over to the comms station.

“Is there any news?” Spock asked anxiously.

The group jumped slightly at his arrival meaning whatever they had discovered must be significant enough to merit them ignoring his entrance onto the Bridge. It was Saru who spoke, “Commander Spock, Ensign Jaylah managed to tap into the Klingon’s network undetected and make it so we can listen to everything that they are saying. If we bide our time we may even be able to discover the location of Captain Kirk.”

Spock’s heart began to pound rapidly in his side. This breakthrough was enormous, perhaps even big enough that they would soon have the location of Jim. This gave the Vulcan a new beacon of hope. One that was quickly overshadowed.

“Commander Spock,” Uhura said. “We have an incoming transmission from Prime Minister Moros.”

“On screen,” was his only reply.

The image that appeared on the screen was that of a slightly more put-together version of Arthan Moros still surrounded by rubble from the explosion, but what stood out the most was the anger on the Unatorian’s face, “Commander what is the meaning of all of these Starfleet officers on my planet and why have you brought in another ship? I told you that you would have the full cooperation of the Artorians to aid in the search for your Captain. There was no need to get anyone else involved in this matter.”

The anger Spock felt towards this man for putting the lives of his mate and their crew at risk was astronomical, and now the Artorian had the gall to be mad at him for bringing in reinforcement. It almost made the Vulcan regress into the warrior race his species was before the time of Surak, “Minister Moros.” Spock nearly shouted. “You have no right to be angry at me. You purposely chose not to disclose information about a hostile faction of Malatorians and in doing so put the lives of my Captain and our crew at risk, and now at the cost of your negligence my Captain is in the hands of a madman with telepathic abilities.” Spock had to breathe before saying the next part of his rage-fueled speech. “And there is no telling what forms of torture he is being put through. And clearly, you do not realize the fact that Starfleet does not take a captain being kidnapped lightly. And my crew had discovered that not only does Arbos want to take control of Artoris 7, but he is also negotiating with the Klingons for weapons in exchange for my captain.

“There are five Klingon Birds of Prey on the opposite side of the planet. The _Enterprise_ cannot fight that many ships on its own. So I did indeed request reinforcements to aid in the search effort for Captain Kirk as well as for the protection of your people. So, Minister, I suggest that you think twice about directing your anger towards me. Instead, you should be thanking us for assisting you with the Malatorians.”

Moros looked shocked, to say the least, “I thought the Klingons had a peace treaty with the Federation. Why would they be here?”

Spock felt slightly annoyed that he had to explain all of this information again but he did not let it show, “Yes, a peace treaty was signed. But there are some among the Klingon Empire who do not agree with it. Arbos no doubt has a deal with the Klingons to supply them with dilithium as well as Captain Kirk in exchange for the weapons to overthrow your government.”

“I see,” Moros was slightly cowed after being dressed down. “Very well. I apologize for my outburst. As I said before we will do everything we can to assist your people in the search for Captain Kirk. And once this nightmare is all over that we can still become an ally to the Federation.”

“As long as you do not withhold any more vital information from us I can see no reason as to why that cannot happen. Please continue to update us if there are any more developments on your end. As of now, we have managed to tap into the Klingon ships and listen to what they are saying. They may even give away the location to where Arbos and the other rebels are hiding.”

“Of course. You will be the first to know Commander. May the stars guide your way.”

“And may the moons light your path.”

As the Minister signed off the image on the viewscreen returned to that of the planet as the _Enterprise_ and _Discovery_ continued their dual orbit. Spock turned back to see that Jaylah and Uhura were still bent over the comms station while Leonard and Saru had each taken up a position behind where he stood in front of the captain’s chair. It was Saru that Spock addressed first, “Commander Saru, thank you for taking the conn in my absence. Your help is most appreciated.”

“Of course, Commander,” Saru replied with a nod. “If I may I will remain on the _Enterprise_ and assist Lieutenant Uhura with translating the audio feed from the Klingon ships.”

“Your assistance is most welcome.”

Saru nodded and made his way back over to the communications area and seated himself beside Uhura.

“I see that the meditation helped,” Leonard commented drawing Spock’s attention.

“Indeed Doctor. It was a sound suggestion on you and my sister’s parts. Though I still maintain I would have been functioning adequately had I continued to remain on the Bridge.”

McCoy muttered under his breath, “Damn green-blooded hobgoblin.”

“I see no reason for you to insult me, Doctor. I merely stated a fact.”

Leonard was no doubt going to make so sort of derogatory remark but was interrupted by Uhura, “Commander, Captain Burnham is hailing us.”

“Put it through to the Captain’s Ready Room. I will be there momentarily. Come along Doctor.”

The human just grumbled under his breath as they made their way off the Bridge and into Jim’s ready room. Already on the large screen was the faces of his sister and her husband, “What news do you have?”

“Glad to see that meditation was helpful,” Michael smiled. “Ash managed to get in contact with Chancellor L’Rell.”

“This breach of the treaty was not sanctioned by the Klingon Council. L’Rell made sure of that,” Ash said surely. “She contacted Kor and ordered him to fall back to Kronos but he refused. He stated that nothing was going to stop him from getting his revenge on Jim Kirk. There was nothing more she could do.”

Spock was grieved to hear this information but at least this wasn’t an act of war on the Klingons’ part. They simply had to deal with Kor and Arbos when the time came. Still part of him wished that Kor would have retreated when told, but that told Spock just how desperate the Klingon was to get his revenge. This lit a fire in the Vulcan’s heart. He needed to keep Jim away from that madman, but first, he needed to get him away from the one already holding him hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm starting a series based around fairytales. The first story I didn't really think about like a fairytale until last night and that is my Swan Lake story, but my next one is going to be based on Thumbelina. If you have any other fairytale ideas please feel free to let me know. I love hearing from yall and I can' wait to see where it goes.


	8. Playground of the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-time no see. So sorry for the delay. Nothing really to say other than I got swept up in this thing called life and just lost track of time between writing. This part is mainly about the way Jims is being tortured and I hope it comes out the way I imagined while you are reading. Thanks so much if you're sticking with me through all of the long waits.

The lights and sounds of the Bridge were a comfort to Jim as he sat in his chair, watching the stars fly by on the viewscreen. They were on their way towards the outer edge of the beta quadrant to help a newly established Andorian colony on the planet Dari Alpha. They were dropping off more supplies as well as aiding the colonists with repairs to their electrical and water purification systems. All and all it was a routine mission and Jim was glad for the reprieve from all the missions where they had been meeting new species and settling diplomatic disputes.

“Mr.Sulu, ETA to Dari Alpha?” Jim asked the helmsman.

“12 hours, Sir,” came the reply.

“Thank you,” he replied standing up. “Sulu, you have the conn. Mr.Spock and I have an appointment with Bones.”

Spock was already waiting for him near the turbo lift, his posture would be perfect to anyone else but there was a definite tension in the set of the Vulcan’s shoulders that only Jim could notice. And as soon as the lift doors closed the blond turned to his husband, “Spock, there’s no need for you to be so worried. I’m sure it’s just a stomach bug. Bones will have me fixed up in no time.”

“Jim.” Spock turned so that they were face to face, concern filling his chocolate gaze. “You have been nauseous and vomiting every morning for the past 2.3 weeks. As your bondmate and First Officer, I have every reason to worry about your health. The only reason we are going to see Leonard now is that I told him you were sick and he threatened to relieve you of command if you refused an examination.”

Jim sighed and held up his hand for a Vulcan kiss to which Spock returned the gesture, “I know I should have told Bones as soon as I started throwing up, but you know I can’t stand being poked and prodded, even if it is by my best friend.”

Some of the tension melted away from Spock’s shoulders at his admission, “I know t’hy’la. I do not enjoy watching you suffer under the doctor’s ministrations any more than you enjoy being the recipient. However, when your health is in question it is necessary.”

With a smile of acknowledgment, Jim dropped his hand and stood a little closer to his husband as the doors opened deposition them a few feet away from sickbay. They walked side by side in perfect harmony but when the doors to sickbay opened it wasn’t the sterile medical field that he knew. Instead of biobeds and doctors and nurses running around, there was a landscape.

Jim knew where he was immediately. To his right was a dense forest and to his left was an open field that smelled of death and decay. In the distance, he could see plumes of smoke and even the tops of a fire burning brightly. He could even hear screams and the sound of phaser fire. He didn’t know how but he was back on Tarsus IV.

Jim turned to Spock to see if he was seeing this as well, but when he turned his husband and the _Enterprise_ was nowhere to be seen. What he did see made his blood run cold. A group of Kodos’ guards were making their way towards him with phasers drawn, aiming right for him.

Without a second thought, Jim sprinted into the forest. All of the emotions he had experienced the first time he was on this godforsaken planet came rushing back to him fear, anger, but most of all was the hopelessness. It had taken months for the Federation to come and save him the first time and he didn’t know how long it would take them to reach him this time. All he knew was that he needed to get away from the guards and hide, maybe find some other survivors like he had last time.

He could barely feel the cuts and scrapes he was getting as he kept running. But it seemed like the farther he ran the closer the guards were getting to him. Jim knew exactly what would happen if they caught him and he couldn’t handle going through that again. Up ahead he saw a rocky outcropping and what looked like a cave. Maybe if he could reach it he could hide and wait for the guards to pass him by. He was just about to dive into the opening when a phase blast rocked through his entire body, and then the world around him was gone.

The captain didn’t know how long he as unconscious for but when he opened his eyes he was back in his cell on Artoris VII. At least that’s where Jim thought he really was. He can’t really tell the difference anymore between fantasy and reality. The only things he is sure of is that he is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise,_ he is in love with Spock, and that he is carrying their child. Anything else is up for debate. For all, he knows he is back on the _Enterprise_ and that this is all just some terrible dream and he is going to wake up form it at any minute. At least he hopes he is.

What Jim wants most in the world right now is to just curl up in his bed with Spock beside him and fall asleep in the Vulcan’s arms. That’s it. No daring adventures on a new planet, no meeting new species, no sitting on the bridge and ordering people around. He just wants Spock. Wants to feel his gentle caress as they lie side by side, feel the Vulcan’s hot body curled lovingly around his own, feel the gentle press of Spock’s lips against his skin.

“I love you, Spock,” Jim whispers aloud.

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular,_ ” he heard in response.

Snapping his head up Jim was astonished to see that right in front of him was Spock restrained to a chair just like he was and instantly he felt his heart sink, “Spock, what happened? How did they capture you?”

The Vulcan looked at him with shame in his eyes, “I was out with one of the search parties when I managed to locate a door hidden beneath a dense patch of foliage. I made the error of not informing the others of my finding in my haste to ascertain if it was in fact where you were being held captive. Upon entering the door I was overtaken by 5 Malatorians and brought here. I am sorry, Jim I did not intend for this to happen. Reflecting on my actions I now understand that your capture has greatly compromised my emotional controls.”

Something in Jim’s heart warmed to know that he had such an effect on Spock, but there was still a pang of terror in his heart. He didn’t want Spock to have to go through the mental abuse he had been dealing with. And come to think of it how was he supposed to know if this conversation he was having was even real. It could just be another illusion.

Shaking his head Jim tried to clear away any thought and pull himself back into the real world so he went over the fact that he knew to be true. 1) He was captain of the Enterprise. 2) He was pregnant with Spock’s baby after a one night stand on Yorktown. 3) Spock loved him. 4) On a routine mission to establish diplomatic ties, he was taken captive by a telepathic madman. 5) Almost everything he was experiencing was an illusion.

With that in mind Jim looked back up at the image of Spock, “You’re not real. I know this is an illusion Arbos. Enough with the games.”

The image of Spock faded away and a slow clapping filled the air around him before the form of Coran Arbos stop before his cell, “Well done, Captain. You managed to see through my illusion. How clever of you to figure it out all by yourself.”

“You’ve had enough fun now stop all of this madness,” Jim all but yelled.

“Not until I have control of the Artorian Government. Only then will there be peace among my people.”

“Coran, you must see the pain this is going to put all Artorians through.”

“No more pain than the Malatorians have been through our entire existence. Cease your attempts to sway my decision, Kirk. It is useless. My time with you is just about over anyway. The Klingons are coming to collect you soon and then you will be their problem and I will move on to liberate my people.”

Jim just shook his head. There was nothing more he could say anyway. There was no point in arguing with a madman. He didn’t even know why he had tried in the first place. Now he had to focus on what he was going to do when the Klingons got a hold of him. He would find a way to survive, he always did.


	9. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry this took so long. I think there is only gonna be one, maybe two more chapters in this story. I hope you guys like this story and I can't wait to see where it ends. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.

As the hours passed by Spock’s anger and fear grew. The last time Jim had been in this much danger was when he was battling Edison on Yorktown. And even then he was just battling one madman. Even as his thoughts sped on Spock could only imagine what kind of things Arbos was doing to Jim’s mind; putting him through unimaginable scenarios, making him believe lies, and potentially warping his mind beyond repair. Arbos was going to pay dearly for taking Jim and subjecting him to whatever atrocities he deemed fit. No one harmed a Vulcan’s family and got away unscathed.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even register Nyota calling out to him from the side of the science station where he had been working on the ship’s sensor outputs, “Commander Spock…Commander…Spock!”

Her yell finally caught his attention. Spock turned his head to see his friend looking at him with concern written all over her face, “Yes, Lieutenant?”

“We know where they’re holding Jim,” she replied hastily as Spock shot into a standing position. “Arbos just transmitted coordinates to Kor’s ship and they said they would be beaming down within the hour.”

“Hail the _Discovery_ now,” Spock almost yelled.

Nyota’s fingers flew over the screens of her console and within seconds the bridge of the other ship was on the viewscreen and Michael was calling out to him, “Spock, what’s going on?”

“We know where they are holding Jim,” he replied hastily. “The Klingons are beaming down within the hour we must get down there before they do.”

“Right away,” she stood from her chair. “Send us the coordinates and we’ll beam down at the same time on your signal.”

“Thank you, sister.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Spock. Burnham out.”

The viewscreen shifted back to the view of the planet as Spock turned to see the entire bridge including Leonard looking at him, “It’s time to bring our captain home. Nyota send the coordinated to the _Discovery_ and have Mr.Scott take the conn. I’m beaming down there to get Jim. Have Chekov and Sulu beam back to the ship I want them with me and I want Jaylah there for any technical barriers.”

“Right away,” the communications officer replied. “But I’m coming too.”

“So am I,” Leonard called out.

At that moment Spock truly felt all the love their friends had for Jim. The man had gone through so much for all of them and now they were going to do everything in their power to get him back. He felt love and gratitude flood his entire being and that was more than he could have ever hoped for, “Very well. Meet me in the Transporter room in five minutes.”

Without another word the Vulcan turned and headed for the turbo lift with Leonard on his heels. As the lift doors closed behind them Spock did something he had once considered illogical and sent up a silent prayer to the Vulcan gods of old, asking that his mate and child would be safe when they found him. As if sensing Spock’s unease Leonard called out to him, “He’s gonna be okay. He’s Jim Kirk goddamn it and if anyone can make it out of this it’s him.”

Spock’s mouth twitched up just slightly, “Thank you, Leonard.”

The rest of the short ride was met with silence as they were deposited on Deck 4. When they entered the Transporter Room Sulu, Chekov, and Jaylah were there waiting for them. Spock grabbed a utility belt with a communicator and phaser while Leonard grabbed an emergency medkit and utility belt as well. They all stepped onto the pad just as Nyota entered the room, grabbing her own belt and stepping onto the pad next to Spock.

“Spock to Discovery,” he called out as he took the phaser out of its holster.

“Burnham here. We’re ready when you are.”

“Phasers out and set to kill. Energize in 3…2…1.”

 

Jim knew that the Klingons were going for him soon, Arbos had told him so. Still, he hoped that Spock and his crew would come through with a miracle and save him somehow. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here but he knew it had at least been a day based on the heat of the air that flowed through the vents. It had been cold when he was first captured and then it had grown warmer for a time and then turned cold again. He didn’t really have a concept of time in here because he couldn’t see outside and he didn’t have an internal clock like Spock did. But he did know the longer he went without being rescued the greater his chances of being handed over to the Klingons. And that was the last thing he wanted.

For the umpteenth time, Jim struggled against his bindings as he surveyed his surroundings for a way to get out of wherever Arbos was holding him. At this point, his wrists were raw from all the times he’d pulled against him trying to break free, so as the cuffs cut deeper into his skin Jim sent out a plea that someone, something, would save him.

As if his thoughts had manifested the bright light and whirring sound of a transporter filled the room and suddenly Jim was staring at Spock and their friends as well as another group he had never seen before.

“Spock!” The blond shouted with a smile, but then Jim remembered and his lips turned down into a frown. “I told you enough with the games Arbos! I’m not falling for another one of your tricks!”

Instead of the world blurring around him as it had last time he saw through Arbos’ illusion Jim watched as Spock’s usually stoic face morph from relief to horror. Spock and the others made their way over to the cell and Jaylah and a blond man in a science blues went to work on the force field around him.

“Jim,” Spock said to him. “This is not an illusion. I am here and so are the others. We are here to save you and bring you home.”

The blond looked at Spock with hope in his eyes. If this was another illusion he was going to kill Arbos, “How do I know it’s really you?”

“It is me _Ashayam_. I can only imagine what Arbos has put you through, but I promise you that it is me. Our friends have come with me to save you.”

“It’s true, Jim,” a dark-skinned woman in command gold Jim knew to be Captain Michael Burnham came forward to stand next to Spock. Though the were both the same rank Jim had never met Burnham before and was a little confused as to how they had gotten to Artoris VII so quickly. From what he knew the _Discovery_ was supposed to be in the Laurentian System.

“Captain Burnham, what are you doing here?” Jim asked her.

“I’m helping save my future brother-in-law and niece or nephew of course,” she smiled at him just as the force field between them was disabled.

Jim watched as Jaylah and the blond man went to work on the binding on his wrists and feet just as Bones came forward and started running a tricorder on him, “Damn it, Jim, how do you always get yourself into situations like this. You’re the reason I’m starting to turn grey.”

“Good to see you too, Bones.”

The doctor just grumbled and studied his readings, but Jim could see the love and relief in the older man’s eyes.

Jim was starting to believe that this really wasn’t one of Arbos’ visions, because there was no way that the madman could make up not only his own crew but the crew of the _Discovery_ as well. After all, how could he know that Spock was related to Captain Burnham, hell, Jim hadn’t even known that, “Spock, how exactly are you two related?”

Burnham smiled at him before answering, “My parents were killed in a lab explosion on a Vulcan colony and I didn’t have any other living family, so Sarek and Amanda decided to take me in and raised me on Vulcan with Spock as my little brother.”

“Huh,” Jim as surprised he had never heard that before. “How come you’ve never mentioned that before, Spock?”

“It never came up in conversation, but that is not important at the moment,” the Vulcan reminded all of them. “Jim are you alright. The baby?”

“They’re both fine,” Bones called out. “Aside from Jim’s wrists and bruised cheek, everything checks out as just fine.

At that Jim was relieved. The entire time besides escape he had been worried about his baby and if it was okay and now he that it was and he was more relieved than he had ever been. Just as he was about to say something his bindings snapped open and he was free. The human didn’t even hesitate to stand up and throw himself into Spock’s arms. The Vulcan didn’t even hesitate to return the embrace. It was with that reassuring embrace that Jim knew he wasn’t stuck in a vision. This was real and Spock and the others had come to save him.

“As sweet as this reunion is we need to get going before the Klingon’s and Malatorians find out we’re here,” Burnham said breaking Jim’s bubble of relief.

The blond sighed realizing that she was right and hesitantly pulled away from Spock’s embrace but remained close to his lover. Sulu came forward with a smile and handed him a phaser. Jim nodded at his friend and took stock of the people around him. Including himself, there were seven of his own crew present as well as Michael and six others from the _Discovery_. He was surprised to see that Spock had brought so many people, but that didn’t matter. They needed to get out of there.

“Ok,” Jim started looking at everyone around him. “Spock comm Scotty and see if he can get up out of here.” He turned to Burnham. “I’m assuming that you used your own transporter to get down here.” She nodded. “Comm your people and see if they can get a fix.”

He waited patiently until both Spock and Burnham told him that they were too far underground for the sensors to pick up on them. That left only one choice. They were gonna have to fight their way out there.


End file.
